1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a nail dryer.
2. Related Prior Art
Many ladies like to wear nail polish on their nails and more particularly finger nails for aesthetic reasons. However, it takes a long time for the nail polish to dry in the air naturally. Therefore, a lady has to waste considerable time waiting for the nail polish on her nails to dry. To avoid such waste of time, some nail dryers have been devised to expedite drying of the nail polish on nails.
Sometimes, ladies dry nail polish on their nails with a hair dryer. Use of the hair dryer to dry the nail polish requires some skills. If the hair dryer is positioned too far from the nail polish, a small portion of hot air sent from the hair dryer can contribute to the drying of the nail polish. If the hair dryer is positioned too close to the nail polish, the nail polish will be wrinkled by strong air sent from the hair dryer.
For example, Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 209346 discloses a conventional nail dryer that includes a handle extending from a shell. A light source that can emit ultra-violet light is installed in the shell. The shell defines a slot through which ultra-violet light emitted from the light source can spray. After wearing nail polish on her finger nails, a lady can hold the handle with her hand so that the ultra-violet light shines on her finger nails in order to cure the nail polish. This conventional nail dryer however may cause a problem on human health, i.e., the ultra-violet light may hurt a user""s skin.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a nail dryer that can expedite drying of nail polish on a nail.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a nail dryer that can expedite drying of nail polish on a nail without wrinkling the nail polish.
According to the present invention, a nail dryer includes a housing for contacting a user""s fingers and an air stream generation unit received in the shell for generation of an air stream in order to dry nail polish the user""s nails.
The housing defines a plurality of vents and a plurality of apertures. Air leaves the housing through the vents and enters the housing through the apertures.
The housing includes two shells each defining a plurality of apertures. One of the shells includes a plurality of hooks formed thereon and the remaining one of the shells includes a corresponding number of recesses defined therein for receiving the hooks.
The air stream generation unit includes a motor and a propeller connected with the motor. The motor is connected with a DC power supply through a circuit. The circuit includes a switch.
The housing includes a seat on which the motor is mounted. The seat includes a plurality of plates projecting from one of the shells. Each of the plates of the seat includes an edge complementary to the motor.